<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmare by DontAskOk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937898">Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskOk/pseuds/DontAskOk'>DontAskOk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of deaths, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Nightmare, PTSD Nightmare, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskOk/pseuds/DontAskOk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke wakes up from a nightmare to find herself alone in the bed........</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I dont want to spoil it so.... Enjoy!<br/>Also this is my first time trying to write something like this and my first languege is not English.<br/>So, give me the benefit of the doubt, please and thank you :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa/Luna, Clarke Griffin/Luna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarke woke up in a cold sweat, vision blurry and mind spinning. She started panicking, making it harder to breath. As she desperately tried to gulp air into her lungs the scenes from her nightmare started playing over and over in her mind making her nauseous. She tried to reach out on the bed where her lovers would normally lay, to find it empty. The fear of something having gone wrong while she was asleep jolted her body up, only to fall moments later. She tried calling out their names only to get no responds. Even though her mind was as awake as it possibly could be, her body was getting tired and before she had the chance to fight it, she felt her body fall into the land of unconsciousness yet again.</p>
<p>Luna and Lexa had left that morning to go get groceries. Normally they would wake the sleeping beauty, but since she had looked rather peaceful in her deep slumber, they let her be. Leaving a note at the nightstand of course. They were in the middle of finding the ingredients for dinner when Lexa turned to Luna and said, “Do feel that?” “Feel what?” Luna answered, confusion written all over her face. “I don’t know something just feels off” Lexa shrugged thinking it was probably nothing. This didn’t exactly help Luna`s confusion, but she assumed Lexa was just messing with her. So, they just went on with their shopping and didn’t really give it a second thought.</p>
<p>Clarke opened her eyes again to realise she was back in her personal hell. She was trapped in a void of nothingness, but she did not fear the void. She feared what would soon fill the void. And as if on cue the screaming of hundredths of people started filling the void. She felt as if her ears were bleeding as the screaming came closer and closer until she was surrounded by the horrifying screams of the many souls, she had dragged down with her over the years. She tried to scream and beg for someone to let her out of this hell but got no response. She blocked out all the screaming and pain as best as she could but was no match for the void. It was all so overwhelming, she felt like she was going to stop breathing any second. If she were being honest dying didn’t sound that bad at the moment, but she didn’t deserve to be free just yet. But it all became to much when the smell of burning flesh and blood came in the picture. She fell to her knees begging for someone to let her free. Whether that was waking her up or killing her, she didn’t care the slightest as long as she didn’t have to stay her any longer.</p>
<p>They were finally out of the store, no thanks to the drunk guy that kept the line waiting for fifteen minutes. Luna was not aware why, but she had this strong urge to get home to Clarke as fast as possible. Lexa seem to notice as she started walking fast and determined. None of them knew why, but there was this hint of fear in their hearts. Which was not normal for the warriors and that startled them more than they would like to admit.</p>
<p>After what felt like an eternity, they had finally made it back to the apartment. After some fighting with the lock on the door, Lexa managed to get the door open. As Lexa went to put the groceries in the kitchen Luna went directly towards their bedroom. Luna´s heart shattered at the sight. Clarke was laying on the floor curled into a ball and shaking uncontrollably. She immediately went over to her and held her arms around her. She didn’t bother trying to scream her name as she knew it wouldn’t help, so all she did was hold her and whisper reassuring words into her ear. Lexa had expected something like this as she could practically hear the poor girl shaking, from the kitchen, but what she didn’t expect was how painful it would be to see her like this. Of course they had seen her have nightmares before, but this was something else and they both felt helpless as they watched the love of their lives whimpering and shaking as the nightmare went on.</p>
<p>She felt so lost as she could now both hear and smell the pain and destruction she had inflicted on others, but what hurt almost more was that these were not the only people she had hurt. She had hurt every person who had ever meet her and deep down she knew that she deserved being stuck in this hell. So, she fell to the ground and was about to give up when she felt something warm around her body. She expected it to be flames surrounding her body to make her scream in pain, but it was something about the heat that calmed her. It wasn’t burning, no it was rather calming and welcoming. She didn’t fear the heat, she was drawn to it and that’s when she could hear a voice. She couldn’t tell what it was saying as the voice was unclear and faint, but it made her feel safe, home even. She finally felt her body wake up as the voice became stronger and clearer.</p>
<p>When Luna could feel Clarke waking up, she got off the floor and caried Clarke over to the bed. As Luna carefully placed Clarke on the bed, Lexa went to the kitchen to get water and Clarkes sleeping medication. Clarke didn’t like taking her sleeping medication and Lexa didn’t want to push her, but she knew Clarke needed sleep without having to wake up afraid or in pain. Luna and Lexa were not sure why Clarke didn’t like taking her medication, but their best guess was Clarke`s mother. Clarke`s mother was an addict and had died from an overdose when Clarke was eighteen. It pained her to have to think about everything Clarke has had to endure in her life. Her dead mother, her abusive father, the dead grounders, Mt. Weather, Lexa`s betrayal and so much more. She had to push the thoughts back as she made her way over to the bedroom again. Clarke was mere seconds away from waking up and they prepared themselves for the worst. Clarke would often wake up panicking too much to even be able to breath. Even with both Luna and Lexa there to comfort her she often passed out from the lack of oxygen, only to wake up a couple of minutes later. Much to their surprise she didn’t seem to react much as she woke up. The only evidence left that she had a nightmare was the single tear rolling down her cheek.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes to see Luna holding her close. They were on the bed now; she could feel Lexa`s sad eyes looking at her from behind. She didn’t bother lying her way out of this one, she knew that they had seen her body as her mind was still in the nightmare. So, she just gave up. She didn’t cry, as she had already done that enough in her nightmare. Why bother? Showing her pain didn’t help her, nor does it help her lovers. Therefore, she doesn’t cry or try to speak, as she knew her voice would betray her. She just laid there hoping her silence wasn’t giving her train of thoughts away. She didn’t need or want their pity. She had hurt them enough as it is, why drag them down with her emotions? They deserve someone better, someone who doesn’t need saving from her on mind. Someone who wasn’t her.</p>
<p>Lexa joined them in bed, taking one look at Clarke she already knew what Clarke was thinking. Luna gave Lexa a look that told her she was also well aware of what was bothering their love. Whenever Clarke was this stuck in her head not much could help her out. She was hurting so much that no words could save her, so they didn’t speak. They both just laid there and snuggled up to their love. Lexa knew that even with the sleeping medication Clarke would not be able to leave this train of</p>
<p>thoughts that were ripping her apart from the inside. So, she simply laid there taking in her scent and prepared a plan in her head. A plan that would make her sweetheart at least a bit happier. Movie night was the one and only thing that popped into her mind.</p>
<p>Clarke had always loved movie nights. It was the one good memory she had of her mother. They used to have movie nights every Friday when she was younger. Fridays where the only day of the week her father wasn’t home. Her father was not a kind man, he used to abuse her and her mother. So, every Friday they watched a movie to empty their heads from that gruesome man. Even though it hurt to think back to that time, she still loves movie nights. And judging by the smile she could feel pressed against her neck, she knew that today would-be a movie night. Or more like a movie day do to the fact that it was still in the early hours of the day. And as she taught about it, a movie day didn’t seem that bad right now. She wasn’t exactly pleased that both of her lovers could read her so easily, but she was grateful for their love and support even when she didn’t feel like she deserved it. But for now, cuddling was more than enough. So, she gave in and let the ladies that were already stuck to her like two koalas pepper her with kisses.</p>
<p>Luna and Lexa where relived when Clarke finally gave in and let them show how much they loved her. Luna (knowing both of her mates) was already thinking about what movie they should watch. She had already figured that she was just going to order take out instead of cooking, as she was not planning on leaving Clarke`s side anymore that day. She was well aware that Clarke could take care of herself seeing as she had to do that since she was very young, but that doesn’t mean that she should have to go through this alone. But for now, she left her thoughts and cuddled impossibly close to Clarke.</p>
<p>And so, their day went on with cuddles, take out, movies and plenty of love. As night came around, they cuddled up in bed and Clarke knew that tonight was going to be a good night. And it was…...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>